Farmer Sam
Farmer Sam, labeled the''' Hyperactive Farmer''', is a student in Total Drama College on the Drills team. Biography "Not a Farmer!" Is what he says, but we all know it's a lie. Sam has spent his whole life on a farm, waking up early and working, which has made him quite well built. Sleeping in barns, going into the forest at night and being around animals so much has also made Sam a man of the wild, and almost a bit of a rambo wannabe. He's a bit crazy, overly couragous and not all that bright, but he makes up for it with heart. Just don't be offended if he tries to feed you dry corn, it'shis favourite! Total Drama College In Induction Day, Chris introduces Farmer Sam and he quickly and somewhat angrily claims that he isn't farmer. Jim says that the fact that he is carrying corn in a wheelbarrow and has a distinct smell, hints that he is a farmer. To this, Farmer Sam threatens to floss Jim's ribs. In Chris Blinded Us With Science, Farmer Sam has his butt groped by Charlotte who offers to team up in the forest, Sam exclaims that everyone's teaming up and wonders why, Jordan comes in agreeing and joins forces with them. Sam picks the two up and runs in, when in the forest Sam is led along with Jordan on his shoulders until Jordan falls off and they lose him. The two then run into Rosie who is about to be eaten by a mutant frog, Sam bites the frog tongue and saves Rosie. By the time they've gotten to the question door, they'd lost Charlotte on purpose, with Sam still carrying Rosie. Farmer Sam is put on the Drills with Rosie, Sarah, Charlotte and Shane. Sam sighs as Charlottes flirts with him again. In Radioactors, Sam is revealed to be dorm mates with Shane, who makes Sam move the beds together. When Sam asks where he sleeps finding out Shane wants the beds to himself, Shane asks if he's not used to sleeping on the floor. Sam shouts No, but in a confessional admits he is used to it. Trivia *Farmer Sam's last name is revealed to be Pritchard. *Farmer Sam's design is designed to show he is also part body builder. *Farmer Sam is currently at the age of 19. **His real name is Samuel. *Farmer Sam has carried the most characters, Charlotte, Rosie and Jordan. *Farmer Sam seems to have anger issues, as he snaps at everyone when they call him a farmer, and threatens Jim, telling him that he'll "floss his ribs". **This was also seen in the orginal Total Drama College as he was yelling in his interview. *Farmer Sam has appeared on one front cover out of a possible three. *Farmer Sam is the first person to take out physical abuse out on the Mutant Frogs. *Farmer Sam, as well as Charlotte, Rosie, Shane and Amy all got through the question door without being electrocuted. *Farmer Sam, as well as Shane, are the first contestants seen in their sleepwear. **They're also the first males. Total Drama College (Original) Total Drama College had a one chapter story before being thrown by the artist to make it better, Farmer Sam was one of the many characters seen in this version. Appearance wise, Sam wore a hoody with some designer logos on it along with blue jeans and black steel toe caps. Apart from the clothes, Farmer Sam hasn't changed too much through the style change, apart from become taller and fitter. Gallery FarmerSamPJS.png|Farmer Sam's PJs FarmerSamSwim.png|Farmer Sam's swimwear FarmerSamNotAFarmer.png|Farmer Sam yelling SC.png|Farmer Sam carries Charlotte. Induction Day Gallery fmsar.png|Farmer Sam arrives. SamNotAFarmer.png|Farmer Sam tells everyone that he isn't a farmer. Lizarive.png|Farmer Sam threatens Jim. Chris Blinded Us With Science SamUncomfortable.png|Charlotte gropes Farmer Sam GreatSenseOfHumor.png|Charlotte tells Farmer Sam that she has a great sense of humor. PeopleArePairingUp.png|Farmer Sam asks why everyone if pairing up. Let'sJustGo.png|Farmer Sam says that everyone is getting a lead. SamScoop.png|Sam picks up Charlotte along with Jordan. TotallyHotFarmer.png|Farmer Sam again gets called a farmer. AwIt'sCute.png|Farmer Sam says that the mutant frog is cute. FarmerSamChomp.png|Farmer Sam bites the mutant frog's tongue. OfCourseNot.png|Farmer Sam carries Rosie and tells her that they don't want to be last place. Rosieputmedown.png|Farmer Sam refuses to put Rosie down. FirstThree.png|Along with Rosie and Sarah, Farmer Sam is one of the first three members of The Drills. FarmerSamgroan.png|Sam groans at Charlotte. Radioactors FarmerSambed.png|Sam moves the beds together. FarmerSamangry.png|Farmer Sam shouts at Shane. FarmerSamconfess.png|Farmer Sam's first confessional See Also Category:Males Category:The Drills Category:Contestants Category:Characters